Now or Never
by Rogue Raider
Summary: The Sequel to Let Go. Read Let Go first otherwise you'll be lost. Rating subject to change.


Shout Outs:  
  
PomegranateQueen: I'm continuing! Do you think I would just leave it like that? Pffft even I'm not that harsh.  
  
Starfire: *pats* Now now don't worry. All willl turn out well in the end I assure you. ~_^  
  
KitsuneRoses: See what a ni....well heh . semi nice person I am? And yes poor Remy, but poor Rogue too, but things will get bett-- weell they might not at first. Gotta love that ebil thing called angst. Nraha. *hands tissue* Don't cry. *pats*  
  
Blink182dbzluver: Thank you, and behold I am updating with a brand new story continuing where "Let Go" left off.   
  
ishandahalf: yes I know I'm evil. But you'll adore me by the time I'm done with this story I promise you'll get your fluff back. Don't give up on me and it will become happier it will...um ina few chapters. I gotta build up the suspense ya know...   
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own X-Men Evolution damnit! I've told you time and time again so :p *eyes the evil skeery looking Lawyers* eep. Also I don't own the song.  
  
Author's Note: Now proudly presenting the sequel to "Let Go" *drum rolls*  
  
~ Telepathy ~  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
- - - Scene seperator  
  
( Lyrics )  
  
Now or Never  
  
Chap 1: Do I Have to Cry for You  
  
( Don't wanna close the door, Don't wanna give up on it Don't wanna fight no more, We'll find the way around it Where's the love we had?...We can make it last...)  
  
He watched her dissapear, running in the rain around the corner and then nothing. He felt like a fool, he felt angry and hurt. What had he done? Had he just scared away the only girl he's ever truly loved? It was possible...it was his fault. Slowly he picked him self up from the ground and looked about for the discarded umbrella. Not seeing it anywhere Remy sighed shoving his hands in his pockets roughly," Well dat was a good way to win de lady's heart Gambit." He snidely remarked to himself feeling to put it nicely like shit.  
  
- - -  
  
She ran and she ran, never stopping, never looking back. Tears streamed from her eyes mixing with the rain pelting her face causing her make-up to run. Where to go? She couldn't go to the mansion looking like this, but where could she go? Here she was stranded by her own stupidity in the middle of New York City soaking wet. The rain was coming down in torrents now, causing Rogue to shiver slightly," Ah got no where ta go now. Stupid me!" Her right combat boot lifted kicking a old metal trashcan in anger. What was she going to do now? Suddenly an idea came to mind," Wait...tha Morlocks..Evan's with'em he'll take me in." She hoped.  
  
- - -  
  
Remy ran a hand through his soaking wet hair and looked around," Well better go an' get my bike an' see if I can track down dat fille." He mutterd still cursing himself for being so rash, so unthinking, so stupid. With a sigh he took a cig from his pocket and tried to light it up, finally after three tries and having to pull his trench coat collar up he got it lit. At least now the rain was slowly beginning to subside.  
  
( Tell me what I gotta be, Tell me what you wanna do 'Cause I can't live my life The way you want me to  
  
You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?...)  
  
- - -  
  
Finally she came across a familar alley way, she had been here before. It was one of the many ways to enter the Morlock tunnels, another way would be the subway lines. But Rogue didn't feel like seeing people at the moment, well normal people anyhow, humans. Kneeling down and pressing her gloved hands around the manhole til she found the edges and slowly lifted it," Damn this is heavy..." she muttered, but finally with a loud clang of the steel lid hitting the pathment," Hope no one heard that."  
  
Carefully Rogue slowly climbed down into the musy, smelly world of the sewers and home of the Morlocks. Darkness. It mad her rather uncomfortable...she had no idea where to go or what to do. The southerner pondered calling out to see if anyone might hear her, but how would they react? Would the try to-- suddenly a hand on Rogue's shoulder caused her to scream and turn around," Lord almighty..."  
  
"Rogue isn't it?" Asked a tall young woman with dark hair and a eye patch.  
  
" Yeah...yer um..." Rogue was still trying to calm her nerves and slow her heart beat down.  
  
"Callisto. Welcome you are safe here." The girl about twenty or a little bit older motioned for the Goth to follow her down the passage.  
  
"Right. Callisto. Um...can ya take me ta Evan?" She began to figit with her gloves nerviously," Ah didn't mean ta scream..."  
  
Callisto nodded," Don't worry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Here." They paused a moment and the tall Morlock handed Rogue a ratted old, but warm blanket," You look cold. This will help, we're almost there."  
  
Rogue nodded appericatingly and took the blanket placing it around her form as they walked. Instantly she was warmed. Her green eyes watched as they walked, taking in the world around them. Dark, dank, the sound of water dripping met her ears and then something caused her to pause in her tracks," Whut--whut happened here?" The entire tunnel they were about to enter was black, splattered in places with dried blood instantly Rogue's mind froze making her let out a gasp of surprize," Oh mah..."  
  
" The Massacre...Magneto and his goons." Quickly Callisto began to start moving again, dragging Rogue along with her," We lost many that day, but we fought valiently. And if it had not been for Spyke well we all surely would have perished."  
  
Rogue's mouth remained transfixed in a perfect " O " at the words Callisto spoke, esspecially the part about Magneto and his goons...  
  
- - -  
  
( So tell me what it's for, If there's no winner in it? Nobody's keeping score, Let's start from the beginning Can we make it last Where's the love we had...)  
  
Finally he reached his bike and sat on it for a moment thinking, thinking about again how stupidily he had acted and wondering where Rogue could have gotten too. She had no friends in NYC that he was aware of. This made him worry, what if she was hurt, what if she was scared...what if. He had to stop thinking on the what ifs and find her. Reving up his bike, Remy quickly took off in the direction she had ran hoping to find a clue of some kind that would help him find his southern belle.  
  
- - -  
  
"Rogue isn't in her room Professor." Kitty came rushing down the stairs almost knocking into the man confined to a wheel chair," And like Gambit isn't in his either."  
  
It was obvious that the team knew something, Kitty knew aswell, but none of them were telling him," Okay. When was the last time any of you saw them?" The bald man's clear blue eyes looked slowly at each of his students all sporting a slight guiltly look all but Kurt who looked angry, even hurt.  
  
" At school. We saw them at school." Amara quickly commented, her soft brown gaze never meeting the Professor's face.  
  
" She's lying! They're all lying!" Kurt suddenly spoke up, his hands balling into fists," I over heard zhe Brotherhood talking at lunch they skipped school and went some where!" Anger flashed in his dark eyes at his collegues.  
  
Kitty, Bobby, Amara, all of them quickly looked away feeling very guilty," We didn't want to like tell you Kurt cuz well um like we know you don't approve of Rogue being with Remy and we do so..." Kitty finally spoke up shrugging.  
  
" Want me to track them Chuck?" Logan finally spoke, he wasn't keen on Rogue hanging around Gumbo himself really and could sympathize with Kurt," Don't worry Elf, we'll find them."  
  
" In a moment Logan. I think perhaps Cerebro will be useful in this situation." With that Xavier turned his wheel chair about and headed for the Cerebro Chamber to find the two missing mutants.  
  
- - -  
  
Evan was tired. It had been tough since the Massarce. He was still helping the Morlocks, his people now rebuild all they had lost and bury what was left of their dead. It was the young African American's turn on night duty, him and Callisto, but she hadn't come by to check in and he was growing worried by the second," Where is she?" He asked the gray concrete walls around him knowing they had no answer to give back to him.  
  
"Evan. Sorry I'm late, but look who I ran into on my patrol." Callisto stepped to the side revealing a very wet, very cold and scared looking Rogue," I figured she could use our help. Not sure what happened to her though."  
  
" Rogue! Girl! What's up!" The Spiked mutant seemed overjoyed to see an old familar face none the less and quickly, but carefully hugged her.  
  
"Hey Evan...look ah--" she hugged him back then pulled away," Ah need a place ta crash fer tha night figgered y'all could help me out."  
  
" Sure thing. Damn girl what happened? Get caught in the storm?" He smiled, slinging a friendly arm across her shoulders and leading her towards a bunk area," You can use my bunk. I'm on night watch so I won't need it."  
  
" Yeah ah got caught in tha storm..." She left it at that knowing that the mention of Gambit might cause a problem seeing as he was once one of Magneto's goons," It's good ta see ya. Ya eva gunna come back?"  
  
Spyke shrugged," Dunno girl. I feel like I'm a part of something down here ya know? Like I'm somebody."   
  
" I'll watch your post Evan." Callisto who was smiling at the reunion quickly replied and turned walking out of the two friends' sight.  
  
" Well ya'll always be an X-Man ya know...ya were parta that."   
  
" I know, but no one judges you down here Rogue. It's all cool." Evan paused and looked his old friend over," You okay?" He knew her looks, he knew when something was wrong," Ya look bugged."  
  
" It's nuthin'...jus' a bad day is all really." She sighed forelorenly.  
  
- - -  
  
( Tell me what I gotta be, Tell me what you wanna do 'Cause I can't live my life The way you want me to You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?...)  
  
It was nearly three am and still he had not found Rogue. Not a sign of her. Remy was becoming increasingly worried now. It would be light soon and already the streets of the City were beginning to come alive. He had to find her," Come on Remy t'ink where could---"His bike screeched to a hault before an alleyway and there lay an up turned manhole lid," Merde'...dat's not good." The Cajun glupped as his past was slowly returning to haunt him," For dis Swamp Rat at all."  
  
Parking his bike out of view, Remy slowly approached the open hole and stared down it into the blackness for a moment," Hope dey don' remember me...but dey prolly do." With that he jumped down the hole landing with a splash looking around, his demon eyes glowing in the darkness around him.  
  
- - -  
  
Rogue was once again playing with her gloves. A constantly nervious habit of her's. One she had never lost and it seemed she never would lose. She looked at Evan slowly, he was the same age as she, but he looked so much wiser, older. His mutation of retractable bones had mutated further and now his intire form was almost covered with them," Ah hope ah'm not intrudin'..." Slowly she began to wonder...was Remy looking for her? Was the rest of the X-Men?  
  
"Nah. You're not indtruding, just relax alright." Spyke gave her a pat on the shoulder when suddenly--  
  
" Intruder! Intruder in the back tunnel!" Callisto came running forward," Sorry Evan, but it looks like one of Magneto's goons."  
  
"Just stay here Rogue." Spyke barely had a chance to tell his old friend what he had as Callisto dragged him off.  
  
" Remy...oh no whut have ah done." Rogue whispered silently to herself agast.  
  
- - -  
  
" 'Ey take it easy on de trench Mes Amies." Remy was cornered and being dragged by several Morlocks, all of them probly dying to kill him on the spot. He didn't blame them...he shouldn't have done what he did, he never should have signed up with Magneto.  
  
"So you come back here Surface Dweller? How unfortunate, for you." Callisto was circling him, a staff in her hand," What have you to say? "  
  
" Look I didn' want to do dose t'ings. I didn't want to kill your people...he made me, he had stuff on dis Cajun. Bad stuff..." For once in Remy's life he was nervious. Even scared...was Rogue done here somewhere? Did they have her? he didn't even want to think about that at the moment.  
  
" Take him to the council chamber." With that Callisto turned away and paused by Spyke," Come, we shall sentance this Murderer."  
  
His face fell. He was in trouble, big trouble and he was certain there was no way out of it at all. Remy looked around at each face that was staring at him, everyone held either hurt, anger or both and suddenly Gambit felt alone and helpless in the world as he beheld a familar pair of green eyes staring at him in pure shock," Chere..."  
  
" How could ya Remy..." Her arms folded, tears welled in her eyes," Ya coulda told Magneto no. Ya coulda left'im."   
  
" Non Rogue. I couldn't have, he had too much on dis Cajun, big trouble, bad voodoo." He felt the Morlocks tugging him away," Please b'lieve me Chere when I say dat I didn't want do dis...I didn't enjoy it ya got me memoirs in your head, look t'rough dem an' see de truth get me outta dis."  
  
She just stared at him, her emerald eyes growing cold," ah...ah can't. Yer memories o'this are to...to horrid." She turned away from him, hiding her tears of shock. She wanted to believe him, believe that he had not wanted to be part of the Massarce, but he had nothing, no words could change that fact.  
  
( Do I gotta stay in the cold of night Till the morning light, yeah Do I have to say I will let you get away...)  
  
- - -  
  
Charles sighed. Nothing without one of them using their powers, neither Rogue nor Remy could be found by using Cerebro. Slowly he revolved in his wheel chair and left the chamber only to be greeted by Storm and Wolverine," Logan. Ororo. I couldn't find them and both Rogue and Gambit's minds are too complex for me to read properly." He sighed, fingers rubbing flusterated at his temples.  
  
" It's okay Charles. We shall find them." Storm could tell that her mentor was worried for the safety of his students, his children. Gently she placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder," Logan just returned from the school and picked up their scent."  
  
Logan took that as his cue to speak," I caught the scents, as well as Gumbo's bike seems they headed off for the City."   
  
Charles nodded solomnly," Find them. I'm worried with all the things going on as of late, the exposure of our kind fully to the world I fear for them."  
  
"Charles I know Remy well, he would not let anything bad happen to Rogue." Storm assured her wise friend then slowly removed her hand from his shoulder with a squeeze looking towards her collegue and friend," Lets go, I had Scott and Jean prep the Jet and they are waiting for us."  
  
" Red and Shades?" Logan asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes Logan. Scott and Jean I figure they might come useful for you in this." Charles quickly spoke up for his two prized students now graduated from High School and moved up to teachers within the Xavier Institute," Do hurry back, the storm has subsided for now, but I fear weather reports perdict a quick change in that."  
  
Both the feral man and the african goddess nodded and turned leaving the man, the founder of the X-Men, a mentor, a teacher to himself and his thoughts and worries. Worries for two of his students.  
  
- - -  
  
( What I gotta be, Tell me what you wanna do 'Cause I can't live my life The way you want me to You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Yeah...)  
  
The room was round and quite large. Rogue gazed around it then down at the middle were Remy stood changed to the floor, like a fugitive on trial, a dangerous fugitive. She almost expected to see a firing squad enter the room from one of the three enterances. Meanwhile her mind was in chaos. She did not know what to think or believe now, like Remy had practically begged her to do she had dived into his thoughts, his memories that she had absorbed from him hours ago. There she found the truth...he had spoken the truth.  
  
"Quiet!" Callisto's voice echoed through the round chamber and slowly the room indeed grew quiet," We are present this night for the trial of the one known as Remy LeBeau codename Gambit." A few boos echoed around the room, but were quickly silenced by Callisto's staff pounding on the floor," State your plea." The staff was pointed at Remy.  
  
Slowly his demon stare of red and black lifted to gaze around the room. Every face he paused on looked away, or stared back with pure hate and loathing. Then his gaze fell on her and the confusion in her gaze, her tear stained cheeks the make-up usually covering them all washed away leaving a insecure young woman behin for all to see. He wanted to take her in his arms and appologize. finally he looked back up to Callisto and sighed," I can't excuse de fact I did do t'ings dat your are accusing me of. Everyone in dis room knows I did dem. I didn' want to do dem...I shouldn't have done dem and I can't take dem back, I got no excuses for my actions dat night an' so dis cajun's plea is guilty as charged." There was no way around it, none at all. Once again he looked up at Rogue only to see tears rolling down her make-upless cheeks.  
  
"Very well." Callisto spoke for only Remy to hear then addressed the entire room," If anyone present has reason to believe these alligations are false step forward and speak. If not we will continue on with sentancing."  
  
She bit down hard on her lower lip, should she step forward? She was unsure...his eyes were on her, pleading, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Rogue found herself looking away from him, ashamed.  
  
Callisto nodded," On with the sentancing."  
  
- - -  
  
Scott sat rigided in the pilot seat. He was angry and dissappointed in Rogue. She had potiental and to just well run off reckless like that was beyond reason. It was stupid. Furiously he shook his head hands tightening on the controls.  
  
"Scott. Relax, acting like that isn't going to make things easier. I'm sure she's fine." Jean, ever the voice of reason gave a gentle pat to her boyfriend's arm. She understood the connection Scott shared with Rogue, he felt reasponsable for her like an older brother, but sometimes Jean feared he took this office in calling a little too seriously and tended to over do it at times.  
  
" She knows better." His jaw tightened, but his hands relaxed on the controls," I'm sorry Jean but it bothers me for Rogue to suddenly start making such well unwise choices like this. It's not---"  
  
" Scott you should not judge her like that. No one is perfect." Jean quickly interjected on him which resulted in the cockpit devoluing into silence.  
  
- - -  
  
" It has been decided that you Remy LeBeau are to be punished by exile." Callisto motioned for two large Morlocks to come forth and to take him away.  
  
"Stop! Wait! Ya can't do it...ah..ah'll stand for him." Finally Rogue had found her voice, finally she had found her will to move, to do what was right by her and her alone. Moving forward she knelt beside Remy and then proceeded to lay across him," If ya take him ya take me too." Slowly her hand found Remy's and she smiled as she felt him interlock his fingers with her gloved ones.  
  
(You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?)  
  
TBC  
  
Authors End Note: Well here we go, what will happen? Will Storm, Wolverine, Jean and Cyclops show up and save the day? Will Evan stand for his friend? Will Rogue and Gambit be exiled? Well you'll find out soon, til I update read and review! 


End file.
